


In our youth

by jihoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Banter, British, British school au, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Kinda messy, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Real Life, lads!au, mentions of bullying, no strict ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoongi/pseuds/jihoongi
Summary: Basically imagine Seventeen as a group of British teenagers: Jeonghan crying over GCSE'S, Soonyoung just getting detention all the time, Chan being known as 'Micheal Jackson' because he went on BGT, Etc.





	1. (PLEASE READ) Basic info, Characteristics and relationships

**Author's Note:**

> okay.   
> IV'E BEEN WANTING TO WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS FOR SOO LONG BUT:
> 
> 1) Literally only 5 people will get the references
> 
> 2) Someone did a texting fic with BTS (btw it's literally the best shit ever, i have it bookmarked) and i didn't want it to look like i just copied them
> 
> So yea, hope you enjoy reading this mess that had me dying writing and ofc ask me if you need anything explaining.

96 & 95 - y11  
97 & 98 - y10  
99 - y9

Seungcheol: y11, lazy as fuck and is pretty much done with life. Sleeps all the time yet he is always tired, therefore he can be irritated easily but also be a huge sleepy softy. Is probably the biggest kid in school, has bumped his head on the door frame too many times. Chose BTEC sport as an easy GCSE but now literally wants to jump off the third floor when they do another fucking bleep test. Been with Jihoon since primary so they're real close, pretty sure they’ve done shit together, who knows? 

Jeonghan: y11, prefect, model student with low self esteem despite being literally being the only decent looking one in their year and has top grades, scared of y8’s and some y9’s. Except Dino because that’s his baby. Eats the same shitty school diners, his classic is the tuna jacket. STRESSED AS FUCK. That guy who got really drunk at someone's party and attempted to do a strip tease but he was wearing his Where’s Wally boxers. Close with Joshua… they’ve also probably done shit.

Joshua: y11, prefect, if purity was a person it’d be him. Has never lied. “Church of England REP-RE-SENT”. Probably never even smelled alcohol except from when Soonyoung once put hand sanitizer in his Buxton water. Cried because he got a warning in his planner once for breaking a test tube when they did the squeaky pop test. Caring is an understatement, this boy literally a pharmacist. Doesn’t know that people think he fucked Jeonghan, he totally did tho. Shh.

Jun: y11, always confused. Literally knows nothing about pop culture or anything relevant in fact. Somehow knows Pi off by heart but thought photosynthesis was fancy for photography until last year. Clueless. As. fuck. “You know in star wars when-” “What’s that?”. Somehow managed to have more relationships than all of them combined, brings up funny stories at 3am on the group chat. 

Soonyoung: y11, Jun is dumb in the sense he doesn’t get most references, Soonyoung is just fucking dumb. The group chat is called “wAGwoon LADDDZ WUAY” because of him. Name it, he’s done it either accidentally or intentionally. LYING GENIUS. Tells everyone he’s “got laid so many times that…” but he definitely a virgin. Thinks he’s hard for getting drunk on WKD. That kid who makes moaning noises at the back of the class to be ‘funny’. Nobody can figure out how he has good grades because he lives in the isolation room. Became friends with them at a party in y9 after Joshua found him crying in a corner reading Bridget Jones diary.

Wonwoo: y11, Literally never talks. Probably speaks once a week at most, they’re probably the only people in the year who even know he exists. Never really came out his emo phase i mean sure he doesn’t wear fishnet gloves from Blue Banana anymore but he still jams to MCR. All because he don’t talk physically don’t mean he’s quite like he that person that just talk shit on the group chat. He’ll fucking pull your pants down over Whats app square go liKE! Easily triggered. Looks harsh but is just soooooo cute when you get close to him. Had a fling with someone in the year below in subway, still in that fling. Y’all know it Mingyu.

Jihoon: y11, Don’t ask questions. On the outside he’s a perfect student who conforms to the curriculum, but he actually real fucking shady. Spent his entire school life with people thinking he’s a y7 or even a part of the y6’s who come to look around. Once ended up on a coach full of 10 yr old's on a trip to a science museum, “best day of my life i just slept and took a selfie inside a giant mouth lit”. BITCH YOU NEED WEED, HE GOT WEED. Vape nation. Fuck boy Instagram even tho his ass gay as fuck. Literally nobody knows his past except Seungcheol, he could have killed someone? he probably has. Has a folder on his phone where he’s taken pics of Seungcheol’s ass, he gets flustered so easily holy fuck so Cheol literally just makes him flush all the time.

Seokmin: y10, bants off the scale. Somehow is friends with everyone, You’ll be in Tesco and he’ll just know some random women from the freezer section called Pauline. His mom is the Lollipop lady. People tried to take the piss out of him for it but he was just so chill and bants that it was hard to carry on. He ain’t popular but he’s just a proper ladd. Get’s invited to every party which lead him to meet Soonyoung. If he weren’t in the squad then they’d all still be party virgins. 10/10 once pissed in someone’s sink and slept in the bath, will probably end up on Jeremy Kyle but leave being mates with Jeremy and the security guard.

Mingyu: y10, everyone wanna fuck him. He like that PE teacher everyone gawks over. Actually disgusting, once sneezed into his chilli con carne in food tec… still gave it to his teacher. Also clumsy as fuck, once accidentally set a fire extinguisher off in a y7’s face. He was meant to pay a £500 fine and say sorry to the kid who now had his body covered in scabs but he’s such a G that everyone kinda just forgot about it. Even the kid who was now called ‘Gaeko’ hi fives him in the corridor every now and then. Kinda just shows up in situations and steals your food. “I swear i had some crisps” “i saw Mingyu eating prawn cocktail earlier” “thAT TWA-”. Saw Wonwoo sipping cheap cider alone at a party and then one thing lead to another. Shit went down in Subway.

Minghao: y10, for the first 3 yrs everyone loved how cute and innocent he was, always got a golden star sticker on his work in lesson. Then because people took the mickey out of him, one day he flipped and socked a kid in the face. Turns out he a black belt in everything. Known for making a supply teacher cry. Also a major fuck boy but never been in an actual relationship. Honestly the best taste in music and aesthetic. Once slapped someone in history for ‘talkin bull’ because they didn’t know who Drake was. Pretends to like Nandos to fit in but is more of a Wagamama lad. Became friends with Jihoon after the ‘tip-ex incident’...they don’t talk about it. 

Seungkwan: y10, everyone assumed he was gay until shit spread about him doing something with Tracy Burkle and a toothbrush. NO TEA, NO SHADE. This boy is P-E-T-T-Y as fuck, knows the drama with everyone at school. Specialty is looking like he’s thinking about work but he’s actually eavesdropping into people’s bitching. Has receipts from shit you did 10 years ago. Once pissed himself on the sizzler, “somebody please call myy mmom”. Really does wear his heart on his sleeve, he cried out loud in class when they read Mice and men. Says he listens to Stormzy but his spotify is just Beyonce and power ballads. Hansol is his boyfriend, met in subway after Seungkwan was about to break down when he didn't know the differences between the breads.

Hansol: y10, became famous for dropping a diss track on YouTube. You’d think he’d be such a fuck boy but nahhh he only love Seungkwan. Used to play for the tag rugby team until he got banned for ‘making death threats’...someone touched his hair. Note: DON’T TOUCH HIS HAIR. Always tries to talk in Spanish but only knows “Me gusta Lechuga”. Once smoked some weed to be hard but got a chest infection.

Chan: y9, known as ‘Michael Jackson boy’ after he told everyone he auditioned for Britain’s got talent. Obviously didn’t get through. Jeonghan found him crying in the disabled toilet eating his lunch so ever since he’s been in their group. Stupid dirty jokes that either don’t make sense or is just him giggling at ‘Penis’. Extremely gullible. Will get his ass beat by Jeonghan if he does anything out of line, “lol i nearly gotta a detention in mat-” “KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT BOI AND YOULL GETTA A GOOD HIDING”. Known for drawing dicks or stupid shit on the toilet walls.


	2. Chicken Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is where the actual story begins.

The corridors were empty, every student waited hesitantly behind shitty plastic chairs...then the bell went for lunch. Crowds pushed down the staircase literally crushing y7’s to death because today wasn’t just any other lunch time, no, it was chicken Friday. Seungcheol gripped each banister as he stomped down each step.

“Oi BFG pftftftftfttfttftf”

He looked down to see a boy the size of his shin, chubby cheeks, shiny eyes, flipping him off while his friends pissed themselves in their super dry hoodies. Not fucking today did he need this after just having a Physics masterclass, 2 hours of math and Macbeth. He could feel the irritation rise through his body as his grip grew tighter deadass trying his hardest to not backhand the cheeky shit.

“Fuck off cretin”

Is all he could slip out before he’d legit be arrested for murder. Finally after hassling a group of swearing y7’s and someone throwing a Fanta bottle full of water at his head, he reached the chaotic lunch hall with the same old long grey dinner tables with green circled seats attached. Plopping down on the small seat which required him to squat with his knees squished under the table and yet as always he was the first out of the squad to get there. The line for chicken grew to the perimeter of the room, it wasn’t even special! It was literally a KFC lunch box meal deal but shit and probably out of date. Jeonghan sat down next to him with a tuna jacket potato stressed out as usual.

“Cheol i fucking can’t do it anymore”

“Why don’t you just give it up then?”

You see Jeonghan was a prefect, every Friday he’d have break duty and let’s just say he can’t handle kids. Despite being the school’s pride and joy or that “well fit y11”, he had 0% self confidence in himself. The last time he tried to shout at some y8’s for being on the third floor at break, which was off limits, they threw a 2L Lucozade bottle at his head and repeated to belittle him with “ooh prefect” (like “ooh friends” from inbetweeners”). So now he just lets them roam the third floor and is the real reason that there was a massive dick drawn in sharpie on Miss Lords door. 

“I can’t Cheol cus they said it looked good on your UCAS and my dad doesn’t want me to be a plumber so like i gotta stop fucking round andsoughtmylifeoutomgGCSE’Sareonlyamonthawa-”

Seungcheol looked at his friend shove mouthful after mouthful of potato and tuna into his mouth while he quietly sobbed to himself. He was literally the smartest in their group yet he’d panic on the Group Chat at 3am about how he gonna have to work at Lidl or Wilko, it was often a group debate where he’d end up. 

“You’ll get indigestion”

The two looked up to see Joshua in all his glory showing a worried expression while Jihoon sat across from Seungcheol, Soonyoung next to Jihoon, Joshua across from Jeonghan next to the wall and finally Jun next to Seungcheol with Wonwoo across from him. The new arrivals all sat with their box of unseasoned chicken and chips as if it was a delicacy, Joshua whipped out his Tesco cous cous while Jeonghan had devoured pretty much the whole potato at this point.

“Aren’t you eating Cheol?”

Jun looking him dead in the eyes with half a chip hanging out his mouth made him realize he was the only one not eating, just then he rummaged through his black Hype backpack for his ‘lunch’ aka some corner shop Jaffa cakes and a powerade. Before he could even take one for himself Soonyoung already had one in his mouth while Jun was just about to pop one in as well. Looking up he noticed Jihoon looking at his lap on his phone, who knows what he’s doing...It’s either cheat codes for Sims 4 or “can you get arrested for stealing a Morrisons trolly?”. 

"I'm doing neither"

"what"

"You're speaking out loud again"

Before Seungcheol could be embarrassed Jihoon kicked his shin, hinting for him to look under the table. Honestly he expected a dick pic or something not some random kid telling Jihoon to "Go 2 disabled toilets ASAP, BOTTUM FLOR".

"who is it?"

Jihoon shrugged his shoulders as he put his phone into his bag and picked up his shitty chicken meal deal box ready to leave. He gave Seungcheol a blank but curious look, which meant he had to tag along. The others saw them both leaving and were going to ask questions until Soonyoung looked up from his lap and then also ran off, leaving the rest of them confused to say the least.

"...the fuck"

Everyone turns their heads to Wonwoo who's just eating his chicken like he gives no fucks and like didn't just speak for probably the first time that week. They all decide it's best not to ask and just carry on eating, Joshua looks over to Jeonghan noticing he's rubbing his chest looking uncomfortable.

"mate, you're gonna have to give me that pink shit"

"what do you mean?"

Jeonghan can't find the right words as he clenches his chest a little tighter.

"ya know, that stuff in the bottle that's pink and its called somet like..like pepsibizle? peptosibis?"

"um...no i'm not sure what you mea-"

"Do you mean a paracetamol?"

Jeonghan looks over to Jun with death, anger and irritation in his eyes.

"is paracETAMOL PINK FUCKIN LIQUID SHIT IN A BOTTLE?!!?!? NO JUN?!?!? A PARACETAMOL AINT GONNA FIX INDIGESTION YOU TWAT?!?" 

Jun's face is blank, rolling his eyes around the room to find a response to what had just happened, just then he gets an epiphany. He reaches inside his battered worn out shoulder bag he's had since y7 and pulls out a strawberry Yazoo.

"mate sorry i didn't realize, this should do it",

even going as far as to popping the straw through the seal. Watching the whole scene play out was just hilarious but it was right there and then Joshua witnessed Jeonghan plan out his entire funeral in a mater of seconds, he wants TLC 'No scrubs' played as his body is taken to his grave and pictures of him from snap chat all around the memorial. Neither the less he grabbed the Yazoo and drank it in fury while Jun just had a smug smile on his face. While all this happened, in a bathroom stall not so far away was Jihoon, Seungcheol and now Soonyoung staring at a shit faced Minghao. Star fished on the floor, he had somehow lost one shoe and had a weird yellow stain on his shirt. He wasn't even conscious when they arrived, Soonyoung thought it would be great to pretend to be police and shout in his ear but he got a glimpse of death as Minghao swung at him while shouting incoherent Chinese.

"OI MAte calm down"

Minghao looked around seeing where he was and who was there, then collapsing back down to the ground while groaning.

"Dài wǒ huí jiā" (take me home)

"w-what did he say?"

Jihoon asked to then which Soonyoung bent down and pinched the dying boys cheek.

"aww bless he said thank you for being great friends"

Jihoon and Seungcheol knew that obviously wasn't true and he probably wished them all death but non the less they helped their younger friend up so he was sat against the wall.

"You should probs drink"

Seungcheol said as he passed over a bottle of water he took from Jihoon's bag, Minghao grabbed it without hesitation and gulped down the full thing while Soonyoung quietly chanted "we like to drink with ming..." in the back. They all sat around him crossed legged, Jihoon tossing his now empty box of food aside, and got ready to hear just how this happened. Seungcheol goes first to start conversation despite being hesitant.

"So Ming... like... how? it's lunch on a school day mate? how have you 1) not been caught 2) been able to get this pissed while at school?"

"well...you know a bicycle pump right?"

Before anyone else can even think, Jihoon just bursts out into a fit of laughter. 

"MATE YOU DIDN'T MATEE NAHHHH YOURE GONNA NEED HELP NAHHH PFTFTFTFTFFTTFT"

At this point Jihoon is crying on the floor while Minghao is laughing with whatever remaining life he's got left, Seungcheol and Soonyoung just stare at them confused out their heads. They've had enough after 2 minuets of Jihoon looking as he's about to throw up laughing, Seungcheol just straight up hits his arse to get his attention and you know... find out what the hell was with the bicycle pump. Jihoon stops laughing and they all get back into their previous position of listening to Minghao speak.

"Anyway...So if you put alcohol into a big empty bottle and put a cork in the top and THEN connect it to a bicycle pump, you can't pretty create pure alcohol vapor".

Jihoon is still trying not to laugh, Soonyoung just got an idea for what he's gonna do this weekend and Seungcheol is honestly. so. done. with. his. friends.

"So before school Brandon comes up to me and was all 'aww mate meet me at break got smth special' so i meet the cunt at break to then he hands me this bottle with gas in it, mate i thought he had made a bong out of a Pepsi bottle i was well chuffed! Anyway i had some because i had Maths with Mr Carlson next and YOU KNOW JUST HOW SHIT THAT IS, but before i know it all the words on the bored became a blob and then i had to lie and say 'sir my moms at reception because i don't feel too great' but i actually just came here"

"mate...what the fuck, like you do realize you missed your English mock? Also who texted us?"

"aw shit i missed the English...oh well, oH i used Brandon's phone"

The atmosphere changed as they realized what Minghao said... and just who Brandon was...When Minghao came to their school, not only was he 6 months late but he didn't have the best English. Which meant he missed out on making friends and also trusted people who were actually evil, that's how Brandon comes into play. Minghao had trusted this guy for so long when in reality he was just being used, then that's when he started getting picked on and realized he actually didn't have any friends at all. Luckily, he soon met Jihoon after the... ' tip-ex incident' and grew a thick layer of skin however that small lost kid is still within Minghao. Seungcheol thought back to the day Minghao got sent home for punching someone but they all didn't blame him what so ever, just thinking about Brandon made their blood boil.

"He came here?... and didn't help you?"

"ye? that is weird now that i think...honestly it's a blur but i remember him flashing like a light? idk?..."

And it was then they realized... shit was about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) That Chinese i put in... probably not correct... BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE K I CAN'T THAT I DON'T KNOW ANY CHINESE
> 
> 2) Also its romanized because it's dialogue... if that makes sense... no okay.


	3. Disabled toilet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit kicks off and it all happens in a small bathroom stall.

“Right. Everyone is free to go”

The hall that was silent to a pin drop filled with shouting and laughing as everyone left their exam. Hansol wasn’t exactly...talented...at English, leaving his paper with only 2 sides written on, but either way he thought he did well for himself. He strolled with a hint of confidence out of the room and stretched his arms out to stretch, just as he did he caught Seungkwan sitting at a table sweating profusely. Walking over he noticed just how sweaty his boyfriend was, it didn’t stop his from hugging him from the back in surprise.

“WHO THE FU- oh hi Hansol…” 

They chuckled at Seungkwan's surprised response while Hansol’s chin rests on the others shoulder so they can talk closer to each other.

“Kwannie”

“Um”

“You alright”

“Y-yea”

Hansol takes the sleeve of his jumper and wipes sweat of Seungkwan's forehead, noticing his hands won’t stop rubbing together.

“Sure...not nervous...Seungkwa-”

“HOLYSHITHANSOLIDID SO BAD I’M GET A FUCKING F NOT A G EVEN HOLY SHIT WHO IS MACDUFF AND WHY IS HE GETTING ALL UP IN MACBETHS SHIT FUCKIN HELLLL”

Hansol just sighed to himself while holding his boyfriend just a little tighter and patting him out of reassurance.

“You've probably done good alright? Although we did revise Macbeth the other day so…”

“HOW AMMA GONNA REMEMBER THAT CRAP WHEN WE DID SHIT HANSOL CHWE DON’T PLAY INNOCENT??!??!??!”

Just as they laughed, Seungkwan hitting Hansol rather hard, a boy deliberately walks into them both causing them to be pushed into the table.

“Fags”

Is all they hear as they see the person walk away...until they realize it’s Brandon and both scoff in unison. He wasn’t worth a second of their time. Just as they carried on being in their own little worlds, loud shouting could be heard coming closer to them ...it was almost familiar? No? Wait...definitely familiar, wait it was Soonyoung?!

Everyone turned to the main staircase where Soonyoung stood in all his unmajestic and lame ass glory pretending to banish a sword towards Brandon who stood at the bottom of the staircase.

“NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY FRIENDS YOU TWAT I’LL KILL YOU WITH A COAT HANGER IF I HAVE TO”

Just then Seungcheol and Jihoon also appear to retain their out of mind friend from the chaos he was causing. Seungcheol hits him out the way as he hints for Brandon to follow them… Seungkwan’s tea senses were tingling HE WASN’T ABOUT TO MISS ANYTHING. He drags Hansol through the crowd and madness up the main staircase to their friends. Just then they see them all go into a disabled toilet and stop in confusion.

“Kwannie i love you but i don’t do orgies in disabled toilets”

Seungkwan turns to look at his boyfriend with a face of disgust before carrying on walking into the toilet. What they see is… something...to say the least. Minghao is dead on the floor, Seungcheol has Brandon in a choke hold and Jihoon is holding back Soonyoung who is wailing a coat hanger and blow up arm band. They didn’t even really react to be honest, Seungkwan and Hansol just stood there watching the whole thing. Their phone buzzes as the group chat become active, it was Joshua in what they can imagine in a state of motherly panic in caps saying “WHERE DID EVERYONE GO HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED :) SURE EVERYTHING IS GOOD :)))” Seungkwan looks around and types at rapid speed.

“Lol Ming is dead his body in disabled loo :( pengg"

While Seungkwan laughed to himself without really thinking through his reply, a once mellow and calm Joshua starts hyperventilating. He packs his lunch box away while Jeonghan looks at him in fear.

“Joshua what’s wrong?”

He turns to look at Jeonghan with wide eyes and a drop of sweat rolling slowly down his forehead, then a tear, then a sob. He rises his hand while looking down in sadness and places it on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“He’s dead”

He whispers as he breaks into a whimper,

“I must go to the body”

Just then he takes off leaving everyone in confusion once again, then the bell for the end of lunch rings. Everyone says goodbye to each other while Jeonghan decides to stop being a little bitch and skip his next lesson to follow Joshua to ‘the body’. When they arrive however, they see Seungkwan and Vernon looking just as confused as they were. 

“Everyone please calm down”

Joshua says to just be ignored amongst the shouting, he tries again,

“G-guys we shouldn’t f-fight gu-”

This time he is cut off by Soonyoung reciting the speech from brave heart. Annoyance and anger slowly filled his body as he was failing to control the situation. Jeonghan watches as Joshua mouths a prayer and then,

“eveRYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP”

The stall drops silent.

Everyone freezes and slowly turns to a red faced Joshua in shock.

“...did he just swear?”

Jihoon asks while hidden behind Soonyoung’s now limp body.

“Holy shit Joshua Hong. Is that you? You possessed or something?”

Seungcheol Spits out while loosening his grip around Brandon’s neck.

All the eyes in the room fell onto him as the adrenaline slowly left and he became his mellow self again. He cleared his throat before continuing what he came for,

"Is Minghao okay?"

The hustle and bustle of at least 7 others in a small stall moved out of the way, as if Joshua was God himself, to let him treat a very hungover Minghao. 

"Shàngdì shì nǐ ma" (God is that you?)

They all watch as talks back to him in what sounds like fluent Chinese.

"Since when could he speak Chinese"

"It's Joshua, he could probably communicate in clicks and tongues if he had too"

Jihoon and Seungcheol whisper to each other, while Jeonghan decides it's his turn to try and figure out what was going on.

“Aight...okay...can someone please explain what the actual fuck i happening or??”

“Brandon got Ming absolutely WREcked mate he’s well gone and it’s down to a bicycle pump oh my god”

“A bicycle pump the fu-”

Jihoon shook his hands to allow himself to carry on.

“Nah, nah, wait. Anyway so we find him here and he says Brandon came here and basically took pictures of him the fuck mate you running a secret porn stash or something”

“FUCK OFF i didn’t do shiet”

Brandon fires back while still in Seungcheol’s grip. Just then Soonyoung rips out of Jihoon grip and walks over to Brandon while holding his phone.

“Mate… you DEADASS JUST SENT STREAK WITH A PIC OF MINGHAO YOU DUMB CUNT IT’S EVEN ON YOUR STORY ARE YOU ACTUALLY STUPID FUCKIN”

The kid in Seungcheol's arms went pale as he lost his alibi and chance of escaping death.

"Delete them"

Seungcheol almost looks dead inside as he whispers to the boy.

"you have 10 seconds"

He lets Brandon free and they all watch him scramble for his phone and quickly delete the photos of Minghao to then sprint out of the room.

"DON'T MESS WITH HIM AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!!!"

Soonyoung shouts while shaking his fist in the air, probably still thinking he's in brave heart. Everyone looks to Minghao who looks more alive than ever,

"thanks"

After everything that happened, a teacher eventually found them after the chemistry class next door thought an animal had broke into the school. They all watched as Joshua and Jeonghan cried getting their first detention while the others were comfortable in the room they'd spent many Friday nights in. Jihoon rested his head on the desk with Seungcheol while Jeonghan and Joshua paced back and forth.

"fuck i don't wanna be a plumber"

"same... well i guess we have to rebel sometimes Jeonghan"

Seungkwan and Vernon played hangman, crying of laughter because the results were always something stupid like "a whole bag of jelly babies up my ass" or "headlines headlines scrum fam VC", Soonyoung and Minghao would join in every now and then but they spent most of the time talking about what they should do for Soonyoung's 16th. 

"you should invite the whole year"

"FUCK OFF YOU WANT MY MOM TO FUCKING KILL ME WITH A SLIPPER IM GONNA HAVE TO PHONE CHILDLINE"

The small classroom consisted of small conversation and laughter, looking out the window Jihoon couldn't help but feel 'in the moment'.

"Cheol?"

"what".

He lifts his head up to see the other a bit clearer, just then Jihoon turns his head smiling to himself.

"Let's go out tonight"

It had been quite some time since they could just have time to themselves, just the two of them.

"sure,,, mine? domino's?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVEN MORE INCORRECT CHINESE AYYYY  
> also there are probably some mistakes in this and i feel like the ending was shit but I HAD NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO WRITE AND YOU GET THE IDEA OF WHAT HAPPENS SOOO
> 
> pls leave comments btw i love reading them!!


	4. The S.S.S Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Soonyoung's Shit faced Sixteenth or S.S.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz this is late, i had no idea what to write omgggg

Lunch came around again after a dragging day of Physics and Maths, Chan quickly trotted down the staircase as fast as his feet would take him. Barging past others twice the size of him, he skidded into the lunch for his chip bap. Smiling to himself, running his fingertips over the edges of the tray as he waited, excitement fluttered in his heart as he thought about the night to come. The only person in his year to get invited was him! He really felt like a special boy. Soonyoung wasn’t just a friend but more of an idol to Chan so getting invited to his ‘S.S.S’ made him feel cool. While the wait for his chip bap elongated, he fantasized over the rave he was going to tonight; lights, drinks, loud music, DJ’s, etc.  
All this at just 14 yrs old. What he didn’t expect thought that Thursday night was to arrive at a house full of ‘Happy 16th’ banners, a selection of small party foods his friend's mom had made, and some non alcoholic shandy. Great. While snacking on the cocktail sausages he see’s the rest of the squad walk in through the front door, some with sleeping bags. Was he supposed to bring one? 

“Mummy is going to be gone until tomorrow night, be good as always Soonyoungie~”

They all watched as a woman in her late 40’s kissed Soonyoung on the cheek, hugs him, and leaves out the door. Chan’s skin crawled a little as he watched his friend go from a child of the saint himself to … Soonyoung. He runs to the window to check his parents had turned the street corner in their car before turning back around with an evil grin.

“You’ve got it right?”

Then Minghao, Seungcheol and Jihoon whip out some Peach snappz, Bacardi, Sambuka, etc, out their ‘sleeping bag’. Leaning against the kitchen counter, Seungkwan twiddles a toothpick from the plate of pineapple and sausage plate. 

“Noah fence but this isn’t exactly the ‘S.S.S’’ you described, it’s literally just the squad”

“You telling me you want Brandon here?!?! Or tRACY HUH?!? I CAN DM THEM NO-”

“NO...i’m fine i guess”

He scoffs as he carries on twiddling the toothpick between his fingers while trying not to look offended when his entire ass sagged with ‘fuckin say that again mATEY BOIII”

Dead.  
The party choked in awkward silence and somewhat boredom as they expected to arrive to a nightclub. Not something your mom makes for your 9th birthday at fun zone. Everyone was scattered across the living room on their phones and making little to none conversation. After sulking for a solid 5 minutes, Soonyoung had enough of his mates attitude...he was real fucking vexed. A bottle of half empty vodka is placed into the center of the carpet as he curls his finger towards them, hinting to come closer.

“Truth or dare”

Half the faces gained life again while some paled. Truth or dare with Soonyoung was more like doing stuff you’ll either regret, HUGELY REGRET, or not even remember. The bottle spins clockwise, they all stare in anticipation as the bottleneck points directly to Joshua. Silence. What evil did Soonyoung have hidden up his sleeves.

“So, Mr. Joshua... Truth or dare?”

He questioned with smirk, holding out his palms for the other to choose their fate. Poor Joshua didn’t realize what was about to hit him when he slaps the right hand; he chose dare. After waiting for what felt like forever with his hands placed perfectly within his lap, Joshua is eager to see what took Soonyoung so long. He see’s an orange bottle and ½ pint glass, to then he pours half the orange substance into the glass, the bottle was too fancy for orange juice. Joshua sits at the dining table to where the glass is slid over to him like in a western film.

“What is this?”

“No questions. You have 10 seconds”

Before they can even start chanting he gulps down the full glass, clearing his throat afterwards.

“Mmmn that tasted nice, what was it?”

Jeonghan stares with wide eyes as he plays the image of Joshua downing the substance down in a flash and reminiscing to the last time Joshua got drunk. A key memory was when Mrs Hong knocked on his door the next day to ask what happened and he had to lie.

“Hay fever Mrs Hong, he’s felt rough all week to be honest”,

He can still feel the thumping anxiety in his chest as the car left his drive. Beating still floated in his heart and head as he also was reminded of what Joshua became when drunk; Priest Hong to Satanic Joshua. Reality comes back to him as he watched the exact boy he had been daydreaming of face drop.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN VODKA SQUASHED?!?! I THOUGHT YOU WAS JUST GONNA PUT MAYO IN THE BOTTOM OR SOMETHING SOONYOUNG I’LL NEED A FOCKEN STOMACH PUMP YOU CUNT”

“Chill mate, it was only a ½ pint anyway...mostly orange squash anyway…”

Jeonghan rubbed Joshua’s back in circles to reassure him he’d not die for now even though they all knew what awaited tomorrow morning. The party progressed from just a game of truth and dare to them playing stormzy, full volume, on the Bluetooth. Shots were taken in the dozen, at one point they all were about to wet themselves laughing at Jihoon pretending to be Harry Potter under the staircase. He sat in a small IKEA storage box for the gag, letting the others sharpie a scar on him, but then he got stuck. Remaining there in pain until Seungcheol had to pull him out using Vaseline. Iconic. After a while some of them just jumped in a circle to the rhythm while the rest laid passed out on the sofa.

“Hey… where did Soonyoung go?”

Just then the first beats of ‘Cupcakke deep throat’ fill the room. Clicking of heels can be heard in the distance coming closer to the door and then...BAM! In all his drunken glory the boy has his leg propped perfectly upwards against the door frame, holding himself up with a fishing umbrella. As the lyrics starts, Soonyoung starts stripper dancing against the umbrella as if it was a pole. Soon he’s joined by Seokmin and Seungkwan as they hump against the fake stripper pole, all off tune. Half of them whip out their phones to record everything, somehow satanic Joshua appears shirtless and joins the group of pole dancers. Usually Jeonghan would react negatively to this but he was so pissed out of his head that he probably didn’t even know where he was. The whole fiasco of slutty dancing against an umbrella soon stopped as mid grind Seungkwan darts to the bathroom, stumbling up the stairs as he barges down the door. A few minutes later a cry can be heard from upstairs,

“I want my mmmoooommm”

Hansol pushes through everyone as he is watched going up to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to She's a baby by ZICO
> 
> also i'll try my best to update but please keep in mind that my GCSE'S ARE COMING UP DEADASS IN 3 WEEK SO IF IM GONE FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS THATS WHYY
> 
> finallyy leave comments bc i love them.


	5. S.S.S Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP IM REAL TIRED ENJOY
> 
> Also if you have a thing with vomit then i'm sorry
> 
> Finally i didn't proof read this so PREPARE FOR THE WORST

Fuzzy.

Light.

Bass piercing his ears. His eyes feel like they are taped down, unable to fully open them wide. ‘1am’ is all his eyes can just about make out among the fog before they shut again. The room is dimly lit by Christmas fairy lights and the TV which played Kerrang! Sitting up he notices only 1 person in the room was actually watching the channel with interest. Glasses, dark hair pushed upwards with cheap gel, expressionless. Ache filled his body as the fatigue kicked in, where was he? Who was he? His hands run through his hair, squinting harder at whoever was across from him. Before he can make any real judgement, they stand up. Fist on their heart as some kind of salute and it's then the G note drops the room to silence. Wonwoo. Everyone march's into the room till they're in alliance with Wonwoo, pretending to shed tears as melancholy piano fills the once raving room.

"Soonyoung why are you even crying, you never had an emo phase?"

"S-sSHUT THE FUC-K UP SeUNGCHEOL IMMA A MAN WHO C-CAN CRY TOO CUNT"

Gerard way's vocals are covered horribly by the group, all out of tune, pace, everything pretty much. Shutting his eyes once again, he tries to brush over whatever emo cult gathering was happening and go back to sweet slumber.

"OI JIHOON DON'T THINK CUS UR ARD THAT UR OUT MATE STAND UP"

Before a reply is formed on his tongue, his body is dragged lazily up onto somebody's shoulders. Looking down it feels like he's 80ft off the ground as the ceiling lightly touches his hair.

"putmedown"

Nobody listens as Jihoon's head gets fuzzier, something uncertain swirling at the pit of his stomach. Everyone keeps swaying side to side while belting the lyrics word for word.

"Mingyu put me down"

"Come on Hoon, stop shitting in my cerea- TO JOIN THE BLACK PARADE DUUHHHHH DUH DUH DUHHHHHH DUH DUH DUHHHHH"

Cut off as the beat kicks in, Soonyoung air guitars and Joshua plays drums. Badly. Really badly may i add. Bass vibrates through his entire body as the shoulders he's on jump violently up and down. Hitting his head at every beat, ringing in his ears, feeling extremely light headed, his stomach sloshing, and then,

"hey Jihoon you look a little a pale?"

Jihoon vomits down Mingyu's back. The poor guy doesn't even know what's happened to him until everyone looks in shock horror. His face drops down to floor with Jihoon's body. Seungkwan comes into the room with Vernon smiling after refreshing himself, seeing Jihoon quietly sobbing a little on the ground as everyone else is either laughing, snapping it, or equally as disgusted as Seungkwan and Vernon. Apparently worse must have happened to Mingyu as he just takes off his shirt as if nothing happened, discarding over the back of the sofa to it's resting place. Soon things picked up the pace again, Jihoon was softly dragged out of the room and new group rule was made: If somebody is green it isn't good. Joshua even butts in to add,

"make sure to give them a glass of water too, also a vomit disposal"

he's a good mom. After the... event, the channel is changed back to Top 40 as the same songs everyone has heard one time too many are played in the background. Over in the kitchen sits Chan on the counter eating a the whole packet of digestives. Banging his heels against the cabinet while spacing out into nothing. Tonight had been surprising for him. He'd seen a lot in his long solid 14 yrs but nothing, knowing for a fact, will ever remove Jihoon chunking up half a liquor shop on Mingyu. There was more vomit tonight than he expected. Also it was a lot less 'epic', he expected full on rave in Ibiza but just got his kinda pathetic friends jumping up and down to 'Will Griggs on fire'. Who the fuck is Will Griggs?

"He's a footballer"

Chan snaps his round to Jun who joins him onto the counter.

"...how the hell do you know?"

Usually Jun is a little blunt with life, throwback to when he nearly lost his hand in chemistry after the teacher made it very clear to NOT TOUCH THE SEARING HOT IRON EVEN IF IT LOOKS COLD. He actually had to get a skin graft from his arse but we aren't allowed to talk about that. Jun gives Chan a small smirk and goes back to his phone to get his safari up.

"I googled it"

Chan's mouth forms an 'o' in understanding as the picture of a middle aged man is shoved into face. The phone is soon shoved back into Jun's pocket as he remembers what he came here for.

"Chan? You seen Minghao"

"...now that i think...no"

They both look mildly confused and deep in thought, replaying the entire night in the back of the head trying to spot the missing friend. A man hunt is soon started to find Minghao, even in his drunken state Joshua's motherly instincts kick again however he thinks that he really must be dead this time. Everyone is dialing his phone, Jun was the one to start the inquiry and yet he's following Soonyoung and Seokmin. The group really aren't the 'panic over a serious situation' type like any normal person is but an hour passes, most of them sobering by this point and it's now they all consider his death. Everyone gathers around the dining table,

"We sure we checked everywhere?"

Soonyoung starts, mentally ticking off all the places he looked.

"We looked everywhere Soonyoung, EVERYWHERE"

Jeonghan breaks a small sweat either from stress or alcohol, probably both.

"Look. He's probably just asleep in one of the bedrooms"

"Exactly, just might be tired"

Soonyoung furrows his brows together as he makes eye contact with Mingyu and Vernon.

"You didn't CHECK the bedrooms?"

They don't even react, simply responding

"There's a reason Jihoon and Seungcheol aren't here"

Mingyu even winks for extra effect as Soonyoung is kinda disgusted with his friends.

"WE NEED TO CHECK THOUGH YOU BASTARDS"

Joshua adds obviously very agitated. Every footstep is heard as they trudge up the staircase slowly. A long corridor with a shut door faces them all.

"FUCK WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE MY ROOM"

Agreement is made that'll be Soonyoung who'll do the deed. Toilet brush to his protection he takes slow steps. The door is about 1cm away from the tip of his nose, pressing his ear to the wood he can hear...moans. No. They fuckin. 100% doin the dirty. Preparing to witness his friends fuck each other he's met with Seungcheol, Jihoon and Minghao eating a fucking pizza while playing monopoly. He swears he stopped breathing for a solid minute. Jihoon is wrapped in his duvet in Seungcheol's lap about to make his next move, Minghao clearly doesn't know how to play because not only is he in jail but he has no money while the other two have at least £1000 each.

"DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THE FUCKIN HAVOC YOU'VE JUST CAUSED YOU CUNTS"

They all meet Soonyoung's red face.

"MINGHAO YOU DAFT PRICK WE JUST DID A MAN HUNT FOR YOUR ASS JOSHUA THINKS YOURE DEAD POOR CHAN THOUGHT HE LOST YOU FUCKIN THOUGHT YOU DIED MATE IVE SEEN CSI NEW YORK ONCE AND I KNOW THAT HAVING A DEAD BODY AINT GOOD FUCK MY ASS WOULD BE BEAT TO TENDER"

No comment.

Seungcheol grabs another slice and hands it to Soonyoung.

"wanna join?"

Suddenly his shoulders felt lighter as he sighs in relief. Smiling, he pops his head out to tell the others that Minghao is indeed fine and certainly not dead. After that everyone calms down for the night. Most of them fall asleep on the living room floor or on the sofa, some are having small conversation. Soonyoung sits on his double bed along with the other three.

"Why do you have a toilet brush?"

"It was either his dead body or you two fucking and i ain't ready for any of that shit"

He says in reply to Seungcheol. Turns out Minghao went to get pizza and was joined by Jihoon and Seungcheol soon afterwards.

"You could have had just normal monopoly but only you would have the East Enders version"

Soonyoung scowls at Jihoon who is taking a petty bite.

"my nan got it me alright mate".

"ahh i see"

They spend another 10 minutes playing but it's soon discarded as they end up chatting. It wasn't even interesting conversations, they all just laid on the bed and someone would just share a thought now and then. Apparently Jihoon can no longer listen to 'Welcome to the black parade', Seungcheol once pissed himself in Y7 while doing DT, Minghao is surprisingly flexible and Soonyoung wanted to be a yodeler once. However, you know when a normal conversation turns into something deep and before you know it every thing you keep hidden is shared. That exactly happened with them.

"So are you and Ji actually dating or still friends with benefits?"

Seungcheol doesn't know what to say to Minghao's strong question, he kinda just looks at Jihoon as they both make a mental discussion through eye contact.

"I-I don't know"

"well... i mean i do like you Cheol"

"Bruh...i like you too like a lot"

"oh...really?" "yes really!"

"should we?"

"i would love that"

Minghao and Soonyoung are at emotional distance watching their two friends only now become official. Took them long enough. For the rest of the night Minghao swears Jihoon is just tomato red but it was kinda dark though so who really knows?

“I once ate weed”

The room changes and Soonyoung instantly regrets his statement. It’s silent for a good 3 seconds before they all laugh hysterically. Soonyoung lays there unresponsive and shocked as his friends are in doubles.

“HOW THE?”

“I kno- Knew a guy...guys actually. They were hard and didn’t give no fucks where as i used to steal Devin’s YuGiOh cards MATe fuck he had a blue eyes dragon once fkn peng. ANYWAY, they asked me to meet them at the park and before i know it they pass me some weed. Mate i thought you ate it...they never spoke to me again”

Laughter starts again but not as hectic as the first time.

“Whatta fuckn pleb”

Minghao say while wiping a tear. The conversation lasts until the sun comes up again and before they know it it’s 7am. Joshua groggily wakes up scratching his head as he stumbles through the bodies sprawled on the floor. Making his way to the kitchen, he pours a glass of water to wake himself up… and it’s then he notices just HOW messy this house was. As everyone else starts to wake, the sound of the hoover pieces ear drums. Nobody needs that at 9am. It’s around 11am when people start ‘moving’ (getting a bag of crisps to eat), somehow God Jisoo managed to clean most of downstairs as if he didn’t spend most of last night trying to twerk ‘like those girls from the Sorry mv’. Waking up with the worst migraine of his life, Chan decides that after last night to definitely lower expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALLO ALLO ALLO
> 
> There is so much stuff in here that is real shit. My friend ate weed, Jihoon throwing up is a throwback to when i vomited seeing p!atd, i once had a conversation that lasted until 9am, etc.
> 
> ANyWAY...
> 
> I have exams coming up next week so 100% the next time i update will be in over a month.
> 
> FINALLY LEAVE COMMENTS BC I LOVE UR FEEDBACK K BYE


	6. Fire drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Health is important during exams
> 
> 2) Don't vape in the toilets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK

Weeks have passed. Surely every mind-numbing lesson has faded into a blur as exams slowly approach. Tomorrow was the first exam day for Jeonghan: Sociology. He sits profusely chewing the end of his pen to the point his teeth crunched on the plastic shards as others watched in disgust. 

“Meritocracy- Functionalist idea that we can achieve in society by working hard”

Repeating back while messily scribbling onto another cue card and stacking it onto the pile of the other 49 cards. He’s a little on edge, I mean sure he’s revised but it’s not like he’s extremely fatigued and had panadol also pro plus tablets last night before sleeping which is making him even more anxious than usual. Definitely okay. Just about to write out another card while violently shaking, the bell rings… continuously. It never stops. A change of atmosphere occurs as a room full of teenagers goes from pin drop silent to full of screaming and cursing. Jeonghan’s already high anxiety reaches its maximum as he can't even move his body. He sits frozen in position as his pen drops to the floor, slowly getting ingested amongst the hustle and bustle of his classmates. Charging students furiously push pass each other, bouncing off the walls and swinging on the railings to get out the building the fastest. Meanwhile, Jeonghan’s fingers can barely remain on the metal handle as they shake violently. Deep breaths Jeonghan, it's just a fire bell for fuck sake! Some more kids rub at the surface of his agitation and anxiety as his eyes start to close in like walking backwards out of a tunnel. All he can focus on now is his feet moving on the stairs, getting outside, and calming the fuck down. The fire exit is right there! Right in front of his feet yet he feels pulled down to the ground as he reaches out to grasp it. His full strength and deteriorating focus go into just a simple task. To the gates of heaven, he goes floating like an angel as he blacks out in the entrance. 

“Oi dickhead, shift!”

And other slurs are heard as Joshua is heading down the side staircase to the fire exit to see ….Jeonghan. On the floor. Dead.

A completely different situation is happening on the other side of the school as Seungcheol and Jihoon hide in the caretakers closet.

“We’re fucked Cheol, I actually revised sociology as well”

He looks up from his palms holding the E-Cig to Jihoon, he’s got his knees pushed under his chin as his eyes peep through the gap for look out. Seungcheol’s eyes trail down his face to his mouth, his tongue between his teeth as every bud turns white, a slow hiss comes out of each breath to show his agitation. A foul expression to say the least yet it was soft and gentle to touch. 

“Jihoon, nobody is gonna find out alright?”

That's when he looks over and they meet. The squinting eyes soften around the edges a little and it's admirable. 

“Stop staring Cheol it’s weird”

“But I don't want to”

He deadpans his with bottom lip out for effect. He wants to kiss him. So badly. They had kissed before, even fucked, yet this all felt so different. This time he actually felt something.

“Do it”

“Huh?”

Jihoon places the pad of his thumb onto Seungcheol’s chin, marbling over the small stubble.

“I know you want to kiss me Cheol, do it then”

His eyes even flutter a little as he whispers the last syllable. So he does. He kissed him like its last. Their own little private world that not many know of, truly special for them only. Shit hits the fan real quick though because soon enough Seungcheol manages to hover him within the limited space available. Hands are everywhere and it's truly messy. Hands are in places they shouldn't be as they get a little too excited with each other.

“Ji, I am a man with standards and I don't fuck in school closets”

That's when they stop and see smoke surrounding them. Fuck. They're really fucked now. Jihoon latches onto Seungcheol’s torso for protection but he's not so good either as he just shuffles with Jihoon into the far corner as they both breathe anxiously. Yet no matter how much they moved the smoke smothered them. They look at each other like it’s the last time because it might actually be the last time. Without hesitation, his arms wrap around Jihoon until his smothered into Seungcheol's chest. 

“LEMME pHGO PHCHEOL”

Jihoon screams as he tries to protect Seungcheol as much as he can with his free hands. There is a moment of time stopping and silence as smoke covers their heads, the smell of dreadful strawberries fill the room, choking them as they huddle even tighter. Wait….strawberries? They pull away within seconds to look at each other in confusion. Seungcheol opens one of his eyes just to check if they weren't gonna die. Jihoon's hands reach into his back pockets to feel his E-cig and heat emitting from it. Just then they look at each other in realisation that they wouldn't die and in fact, Jihoon had sat on his E-cig just in the right way for it to turn on and release smoke. Wow. Laughter echoes around them within the room as they still cradle each other. Jihoon is in tears and clapping his hands out of joy while Seungcheol just keeps screaming out his soul with tears staining his cheeks from when they thought they would die. Looking down he can see every strand of hair on Jihoon's head, it was worn and bleached to death but still, he places a soft kiss at the roots as they continue hiding in the closet.

“JEONGHAN!”

A wild, and not so majestic, Joshua Hong ran through the crowd with the body latched in his arms. Jeonghan wakes up in his saviour's arms as his heart beats against his chest out of sheer anxiety. How the hell did he get here? he was just walking through the door and then… agh. That's when Joshua found the carcas lying at the crime scene. Any normal person's reaction would ask if they are okay and help them, but Joshua just screamed like he’d seen a spider on the floor and was gonna dash the fuck out until he recognised the “head boy” badge gleaming against the sun. 

“ARE you AwAKE?!”

“Uh, Ye?”

Speaking was difficult as he felt even worse than he did before. His fingers grasped ever so tightly onto the others blazer, Joshua took the hint and ran even more awkwardly than he already was doing, his slim legs flicking outwards as he picked up the pace. He only lived a street away and even though it was strictly off limits for pupils to leave the site during school without permission, “fuck it!” he thought as he just strolled into his house, fumbling with the keys earlier. Jeonghan was soon sprawled out on the sofa like a majestic bitch from Ancient Greece upon marble. However, the spreading sweat patches and his green skin soon ruined the facade. Joshua rushed back into the room with a damp tea towel, a glass of water and the fruit bowl for Jeonghan to throw up in. The wet cloth was placed onto the already dampened forehead, a shaking arm reached up to supposedly caress his face but it kinda just looked like a sloppy dick slap to be truthful. He takes the hand regardless and holds it close.

“Shhhh, it’s okay… just get some rest okay?”

They shared a glance at each other; loving and passionate, ruined by Jeonghan chugging up his breakfast onto everywhere but the bowl. Mostly on Joshua. The look on his face was the same actually but all life had left his eyes, Jeonghan stared in horror. Sighing he walked away, leaving the vomiting body in his living room. Jihoon and Seungcheol still hid in the closet huddled together and hoping they wouldn’t get excluded just before exams.

“Jihoon we should have just gone outside, the toilets were too risky”

“Cheol we do it all the time, it was only thi-”

That’s when he stops and he goes a little pale.

“...they do register at the fire drill point”

Then they were both sharing the same expression.

“Holy shit… they’ll know we’re missing”

A knock caused them to jump as the looming end was right there.

“Nah you’ll be reight”

Fucking Soonyoung.

“Everyone has just gone home anyway, its Fifth period.”

And also Minghao.

All 4 of them left the room and building out the fire escape, Jihoon and Seungcheol paranoid while the other two discussed what really was the best meal deal in Yorkshire. All was fine but believe me… for all of them, this was the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, don't take pro plus and panadol before sleeping or you'll actually die like I did.
> 
> ALSO, THANK FOR READING AND HOPEFULLY STAYING WHILE I DID MY EXAMS!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS BC I LOVE READING THEM!


	7. The e-cig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk tbh enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. Also, I forgot to include Chan. Don't kill me.
> 
> Note: I gave a little homage to Chester in here, Linkin Park was a band I grew up with and although they weren't one of my all time favourites it's still so sad as to what has happened.

“Jeonghan.

That was extremely stupid.”

An upset and concerned looking Joshua looks him right between the eyes; intimidating. After telling Joshua of his stressed induced accidental drug overdose he’d at least expected some sign of reassurance but you see, Joshua is the mum who grabs their slipper and gives them a 'good hiding' he thinks just as it slowly made contact with his face. The red mark got significantly worse when he asked for “it harder daddy”. That’s when he saw a bead of sweat roll down the others out of frustration. With a slightly swollen cheek, Jeonghan felt sorry for himself as Joshua still looked disappointed.

“I’m disappointed”

“I know, you’re doing the face”

Eyebrows were slightly crushed together and the lip a little pursed as the rest of his face just looked… disappointed. Jeonghan quickly stole a kiss which only deepened the expression and mixed it with confusion. They soon fell asleep, one with their head on the others lap like a fucking anime trope, as the world went by outside the house.

“RIGHTTTTTTTTTT STUuDANTSZSS”

A Scotsman wrapped tightly within his own pride shouted out to the children that didn’t just leave; mainly y7-y9 and a few y10s aka Seungkwan, Hansol and Seokmin. They were going to escape with the majority but just as they hit the gate a moody science teacher gave them a death glare and that’s how they got here. Even though it was May rain fell violently on them, Seokmin shook as he whispered into his phone.

“J-Jun JUst g-get me a cone of-f c-CHips please”

His head spins around so fast that Hansol thought Seungkwan’s head would actually fall off.

“You’re getting a chippy?”

Seokmin catches his attention and nod affirmatively.

“Get us 2 chip butties pls, I’ll pay”

Nodding again, he went back to the conversation with Jun at the chip shop. 

“Seungkwan… You’re on a diet”

“Hansol I know you have a yearly Donner kebab even though you’re ‘vegetarian’”

Making quotation marks with his hands for emphasis. 

"Let me live a little"

They all stood there freezing to death while the angry headteacher shouted slurs upon them.

“WE HAVE CCTV EvviiiiddeencCE THAT SOME PUPILS VAPED IN THE UNISEX TOILETS”

All 3 of them looked at each other.  
It was either Minghao, Soonyoung or Jihoon, knowing full well that if they got caught their asses would be served to them on a silver platter. Minghao would put up a fight but at the end of the day, that ain’t their problem, right? 

“Sources have tOLD US OF SOME SUSPECTS OF THE CRIME WHO WE WILL SPEAK very THrOUGHLY TO IN A SECOND”

The man holds up a grey e-cig pen with a small ‘w’ carved into the side, Jihoon is fucked, That’s his, his nan bought it him that for doing well in English once… they had to get it back once his name was cleared.

“...wiLSON… MY OFFICE”

Wilson?

Tom Wilson?

The school had great FBI detective skills as they picked a fuck boy with the last name starting with ‘w’ at random selection. All they had to do now was somehow steal back their beloved friend’s treasured e-cig.The culprit hung his head low on his traitorous walk to the office, his feet dragging behind him. Not too far the trio follows cautiously. The boy flops onto a chair outside the office with his face hanging down to his feet.

“Talk to him” Seungkwan hisses while nudging both Hansol and Seokmin forwards, they walk towards him hoping he’ll not kill them. Around the corner, Seungkwan watches as they converse with each other.

“I’m already in trouble and yet you want me to get in even further shit?”

Hansol looks intimidated and was about to bail until Seokmin stepped in.

“Listen, Tim?”

“Tom”

“AIght, you're innocent mate like the cig is my friends...you see his grandma bought it him but...she died”

Tom’s face goes still. His whole body does.

"It's sad... It was her last gift to this earth, Jihoon treasures it as if it was his own flesh and blood"

Seokmin was successful, mission accomplished. Mrs Lee was perfectly fine but neither the less the banterlicious skills had worked and Tom became their accomplice. The plan was for their new friend to take the e-cig while in the office. They all watch from behind the doorframe.

“SO TOM”

“Y-yes sir”

“Was it yoU?”

“No”

His hands crawl slowly towards the pen as the head teacher turned to the window.

“...fine, do you know suspects?”

What would he say? Had he no idea? He wasn’t even there! A moment of silence passes as the air gets thicker, the man begins to turn his body.

“B-BRandon?”

Now, this was just a double jackpot. The fingers itched for the pen just as they get closer to contact. Grasping it he quickly he switched it for a similar looking ink pen already on the desk, not the best method but it would work for now. After another 5 minutes of agonising interrogation, Tom came out with sweat dripping from every limb. 

“What now then ?”

All 4 of them went and met Jun by the school gates as he came bearing copious amounts of food. Each meal is passed to each person, Seungkwan devouring the full chip butty while Hansol tried to restrain him, Jun turns to the guest.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Jun goes full bitch mode with a hand on his hip and eyes squinting.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Tom throws back in full chav dialect. They stare eachother down into the soul until a chip being shoved into their mouth breaks it up, they walk home together with Tom even though they don’t know who he is. Apparently he was actually a sound lad, still a football fanatic but soon enough they were all exchanging snap chats and agreed to talk again. 

"Who do you support?"

Seungkwan asks pretending he's an intellectual in football.

"Man United"

"UGh what a basic bitch" 

while scoffing into his chips.

Wonwoo and Mingyu have been talking outside Wonwoo’s house for a solid 30 minutes now. It was one of those times where you could just go inside but they were so deep into conversation that the location didn’t matter. They’re sat against his wall with his cat laying on Mingyu’s leg. Wonwoo is mostly quiet. Words aren’t necessary for him to communicate but with Mingyu… he never shuts up. They can go on for hours and hours just about what they’ll do in future and how Mnet is rigged to shit. He’s laughing from what they just talked about when Wonwoo goes silent. Like more silent than he already is.

“Wonwoo?”

“Mingyu… Chester Bennington died…”

“Who?”

It shocks Mingyu, even more, when Wonwoo breaks into a sob; ugly and heartbroken.

“Mingyu… Linkin park…”

He takes the phone and reads the twitter article.

“I was seeing them next week”

Linkin Park was one of Wonwoo's favourite bands, it was always the butt of Mingyu’s jokes about how they were just a meme and 'terrible'. Yet he couldn’t help but wrapped his best friend in the tightest hug he can give while lulling him gently.

“Let’s head inside Wonu”

It’s when they’re on his bed does he realise how broken he is. Truly, Wonwoo is just looking into the distance spacing out of his eyes are glossy. They sit there until it's dark with Wonwoo on Mingyu's lap, running his hand through his hair soothingly. Mingyu looks to the clock and see's he should have been home 3hrs ago, he had texted him mum earlier but...

“I should go it’s 11p-”

“Pls stay”

It was like looking at an RSPCA ad. He had tear stained flushed cheeks while of his nose glowed red... So he stayed. He calls his mum and sleeps over at his house, they don’t talk much for a while because it’s not needed when they have each other. But it’s 2 am when Mingyu rolls over to see Wonwoo with his back to him listening to music on his phone.

“What is it?”

A hand comes from under the covers and gives him a headphone. The music is melancholy, depressing and yet beautiful. Wonwoo turns over to look him right in the eyes. He doesn't know how long and deep he ventures into the orbs however Mingyu chokes up a little, the song was really fucking sad. 

“It’s Linkin park”

Mingyu doesn’t even like this band and yet he’s sobbing along with Wonwoo in his bed as they listen to ‘one more light’. The moment would have been hilarious if you were to walk in a see it but in their bubble, it was the most emotional moments they’ve ever had. The morning sun was blinding and painful, making their heads ache. Wonwwoo still looked sad but he knew he was at least calm now... looking at him again amazes Mingyu of just how lucky he is to even know of the existence of the other but even more that they depend on each other.

GCSE's were something, to say the least. The two months went by painfully slow and yet too quick. Jeonghan spent a lot of it crying on the Group chat while Jun sent stupid memes which just didn’t resolve the situation. Jihoon despite the e-cig incident felt calm like he did okay for the most part while Seungcheol came out of his BTEC exams just…

“Why are laughing?”

“...ha I failed that”

Joshua was also fine except for history. Fucking history.

“Is he okay or..”

Jun, Jeonghan, Jihoon, Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Seungcheol watch as Joshua rampages to himself in the corridor.

“WHAT DO THEY FUCKING MEAN CATTLE TOWNS AND THE GREAT WINTER?! WHAT GREAT WINTER BITCH I DIDN’T REVISE WINTER I REVISED HOMESTEADERS AND INDIANS BUT GUESS WHAT NOT THE WAR WITH CUSTER FUCK THAT GUY WHATTA DICKHEAD HE AINT WORTH MY GCSE OR MY TIME FUCK HIM DICKHEADD”

They had never seen their friend go off like that. Wow. it was marvellous. 

They all agreed that Jun probably failed his exams… poor Jun. 

Except for the Physics.

“Lads that was the easiest exam we did yet right? Those 6 markers made me straight up nut! Easy peasy!”

...Fuck Jun. 

“How did it go Soonyoung?”

His legs wobble a little as he looks to them with help and needs in his eyes.

“...whattheactualfuckwasthaticantevendobasicmathsandyetthesecuntswantmetofigureouthowmuchpowerrunsthroughabulb?”

They just pat him on the back and go home.

“It’s the last exam tomorrow”

They all sit in Seungcheol’s house ‘revising’ (not) Physics together. Some stupid movie plays in the back and a pizza is between them all. Jihoon concentrates into his book while on Seungcheol's lap, Soonyoung is not even trying with pizza in his hand as he lays on the floor. Jeonghan and Joshua have already revised the whole unit twice but third times a charm! Jun is just... being Jun. A grin plasters Wonwoo’s face and they look because this doesn't happen often.

“I can’t wait to fucking sleep”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be prom and unfortunately mainly 96 & 96 line but I'll try to include maybe 97 line at a stretch idk. like always leave comments even if it's just some basic shit bc I love them. ALSO STORY IDEAS!!! Somebody already recommended NCS which I'll try to do even though I'm not doing NCS bc I'm a lazy cunt.


	8. prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKKKKKK I'M SORRRYY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE FUCKING JULY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing omg

Prom night. The night of memories one may say, portrayed as an event where everyone dresses their very best; rented suits and overpriced gowns. The movies show the romantic pressure of prom proposals, the hierarchy and chaos for king and queen titles and most importantly was slow dancing with your significant other. I don’t know about you but prom’s in the UK are VERY DIFFERENT. Sure people dress up and look nice, but to be honest, it’s more like a hyped up, slightly tipsy, school disco you’d have when you were like 9. Wonwoo simply didn’t have the mental capacity to care about how fancy his attire should be, choosing to wear: a blazer he wore to someone’s funeral, a school shirt and some black skinny jeans along with converse to match. Patting himself down one final time in the mirror and spraying some cheap cologne that might be his dad's? He’s not sure because it’s been in the cupid since he was born so it could just be mould he’s spraying. 

“WONWOO YOU LOOK ADORABLE!!”

He didn’t even pivot fully before his mom was taking pictures of him. Physically cringing he at least attempts to smile...it’s a little awkward and he has death in his eyes, reading the rest of the Facebook post she had written as he waited for Mingyu. His boyfriend was a year younger so really he shouldn’t be allowed but the school gave a +1 as long as they were from the school. Most people broke the rule. The heels of his shoes kick subconsciously against the wall of his house as his cat wait beside, as always, for Mingyu. A black car pulls up…. A really long black car wait a fucking limo? As if in a movie, the window rolls down to show the driver.

“Jeon Wonwoo?”

Nodding in response he awaits to get fucking kidnapped by a limo and taken into higher class sex slavery. But Mingyu is sat there looking like ‘sex on legs’ to paraphrase Soonyoung. His hair has a wet but also dry effect to it while his suit is blood red to go with the black shirt and bow tie.

“Wonwoo!”

Patting the seat next to him in the empty car.

“Youlooknice”

Mingyu turns to look him right in the eyes then, dumb expression showing as he asks,

“What?”

“I said you look nice dickhead”

“I wore converse to match you as well!”

Then he wiggles his red converse in the air in front of Wonwoo. Even though his response is just a grin, mentally he is that scene from Spongebob where all the small Spongebob's who work in that office all set on fire, you know what I mean right? Like some kinda teenage roundup, the whole squad was soon there (minus Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan RIP). Even Seokmin was there, but… who made him his +1…

“Who did you come with Seok?”

Jun speaks and everyone else also realises that someone had to +1 him.

“...Soonyoung”

He even blushes a little. For some reason something odd could be sensed, it all of sudden became awkward. Really awkward. Nobody even knew why yet you could see a slight pain in people’s eyes as they waited for Soonyoung to speak up.

“HAHAHAH NO LIKE THAT AHHAHAHAH NO HOMO AIGHT AMIRITE NO DICKING DOWN FOR ME I ONLY LIKE THE PUSSY”

Even going as far as to continuously laughing into his water as he drank and then choking as a result. Despite his laughter, something was definitely going on as Soonyoung’s eyes moved back and forth over and over again to read everyone’s reactions.

“Umm alright then...good for you?”

Jun tried his best but after that nobody can sit quite as comfortably.

“my gaydar senses are tingling”

Jihoon whispers into Seungcheols ear, only seeing Seokmin catch his eye too late after he said it.

They arrive at the venue, sure they weren't expecting Buckingham palace but wanted better than the school hall. However, the school budget spoke volumes as their vehicle stopped outside a shitty weather spoons with disco lights shining outwards into the car park. The teenagers soon enough pile in, girls holding up their gowns while the boys walk with a stride of pride. Their table is decorated with flowers and candles, organized too fancy for the people sitting at it. Jun picks up every differently shaped knife as if he’d never seen cutlery, even asking those next to his why they needed 5 knifes.

“ROARR”

Soonyoung had placed each knife between his knuckles causing a backhand to almost kill him from Jihoon, clearly getting the message. None of them belonged there. They had never even been to a restaurant together yet they sat amongst delicacy and class. A man dressed far too young for his ripe age of 50 walks to a table scattered with turntables and a MacBook. Flicking switches like magic, music booms throughout the room.

“BOYS AND GIRLS ITS TIME TO BOOGIE”

He shouts into a mic while a tune from 90’s Clubland best hits is projected, even wearing sunglasses with a neon green frame. Tutting through his teeth, Jeonghan drinks his Ribena in a wine glass as if he just killed his sugar daddy and walked home in a silk robe plus heels… anyway, his over bleached hair is slightly waved while his attire was classy but lazy. A burgundy suit with his white button up being mostly open, exposing his slightly tan chest. A throwback to earlier where he screamed getting a spray tan because he looked like Donald Trump.

“You have to wash it off for the final result sir, this is just the original coat-”

“I DIDN’T PAY £40 TO JUST STAND HERE IN SPEEDOS AND LOOK LIKE AN ORANGE PLEB”

“Jeonghan did you even listen?”

Joshua gave a reassuring pat to his sticky back. It was probably best they never spoke of this again. 

Still, Jeonghan was a very sexy man, it was apparent as glances were thrown his way every so often, he’d even deliberately bend over too far just to enhance entertainment. Saying a prayer Joshua prays that no hoe steals his man. Minghao even joins the fun while slut dropping to Mr Brightside that had played twice now but popped his thussy so far he thinks he broke it, limping away from the dance floor and returning to the table where Soonyoung and Seokmin who were sat basically on top of each other. Laughing with each other and Seokmin would slap his chest every so often. Minghao had watched them converse within close proximity for a while now, Soonyoung leans into his ear whispering 

“Snap me later Minnie”

And then,

“For daddy”

Daddy. Soonyoung. Daddy. Bitch. Bitch? BItccccHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The FUCK. Minghao just straight up seen this shit go down and he can’t just cha cha slide the fuck out now! One of his hands clenches onto the metal leg of his seat as he contemplates the possibility of somehow breaking laws of physics, melting through the chair and into the abyss where he’ll never think of Soonyoung calling himself dADDY FOR FUCK SAKE THERE IT IS AGAIN. It plays over and over again and the criminals finally see their friend in a state of shock. It was the expression I imagine you have after watching either the human centipede or 2 girls 1 cup because I've seen one of them and that was my expression...anyway,

“Are you alright mate?”

Seokmin laughs as he thinks the other is just tipsy. Soonyoung giggles also, tricked into thinking that Minghao was shit faced again but instead the boy turns to them. Right into both their eyes, their souls, the expression still there.

“You sucked his fucking dick didn’t you”

The weight of his words contrasting to the lifeless face.

“WhaT pfttttttttttttt NOOOOOOO IM STRAIGHT”

Soonyoung and Seokmin slap and hit each other comically as if he was joking.

“Soonyoung I saw everything”

“Pffffft what? JUst a couple BROS having banter haha”

“...Everything.”

The boy's brown eyes are glowing red; metaphorically and almost physically due to the reflection from the lasers. Fuck. Soonyoung should just laugh but his tongue is tied back, Seokmin, however, looks close to tears.

“It was supposed to be a secret”

Now he is crying and sympathy should be felt but Minghao always thought Seokmin had a really ugly crying face. 

“It WAs onlY AN accIDENT At firSt”

“BITCH AT FIRST?!!”

Soonyoung is still quiet and maybe a little dead inside, the smoke machine made it look like his soul left.

“We’ve been dating for a month”

He finally blurts out.

“And YALL GOT A DADDY KINK AND SHIT? DATTTT FUKN NASTYYYY”

“God no need to kink shame Minghao”

Jihoon adds in as he has also been there the whole.

“Great! Now even he knows!”

“I juST STUCK UP FOR YOU BELLEND”

Taking the liquid out of Jihoon’s hand, Seungcheol thinks it's a wise choice before his boyfriend kills someone.

“AND SEUNGCHEOL?!?”

“UGHHHHH I ain’t fucking deaf bitch half the people in the room just saw Y'all basically dry hump shut the fuck”. 

Seokmin, who is still crying, proceeds to cry a little more.

The group meeting is held asap outside the venue, Jihoon vapes to make them look more like the edgy teens outside the corner shop at 1 am.

“How does one succ on accident?” Minghao starts.

“Maybe Soonyoung was getting changed anD, WAIT I HAVE IT, SEOKMIN WAS EATING AN ICE LOLLY BUT HE FELL AND THOUGHT HIS DICK WAS THE ICE LOLLY, OMG RIGHT, AND SO HE SUCKED IT!”

Everyone looks at Jun in disappointment, not shocked by his statement, just very disappointed. 

The topic picks up again, Seungcheol aiming his gaze towards them with concern.

“Guys, really? We’re all gay here!”

His words with comforting intention coming off stingy, ultimately creating less tension and pressure within the group as everyone cringed a little.

“I’m not gay”

Minghao picks up, making him the centre this time. An elbow jabs his side softly as Jihoon jokes along,

“Pfffft Suuree Ming”

He giggles, giving him a condescending look.

“You say that yet when the tip-ex”

The elbow is returned back a lot harder, intentionally causing a small crack to be heard from Jihoon’s side.

“Tip-ex?”

Joshua is as confused as everyone right now. They’re just trying to solve the main issue yet others kept chiming in with unnecessary information. Tip-ex? What? Accidental succ? importantly Seokmin and Soonyoung were together? As Y8 matchmaker, Joshua knows loves when he see’s it but damn… he’d been blind. He’d failed as a fucking mother.

“IT doesn’t matter! Now let's get our arses back there lads before the last song”

Slugging their way back into the venue, pushing through the smokers and “Cheol that was the easily cringiest thing you ever fuckin said for fuck sake you're actually the reason I want to die” is said along with “Shut the fuck up Jihoon, I'm trying my fucking best”. Back at the table the mood still thick and awkward, no one got up to dance just yet despite Seungcheol’s and Joshua's encouragement. Jeonghan sits seething his pretend wine, tasting it, lavishing it over it his taste buds again. The small sips continue and one by one people leave to dance or just escape the obnoxious sound of Jeonghan’s mouth. Wonwoo sips on his drink too, trying to understand what was happening and why it requires at least 5 minutes of slurping. Is- is it meant to taste different? I mean it was just Ribena but...what. He diverts his attention away and catches onto the wall, avoiding Jeonghan’s long uncomfortable stare.

“Subpar”

He glances back and the glass once held elegantly is being thrown down. Trying to talk with eyes, Wonwoo asks Jeonghan “what the fuck?” via a confused face.

“Listen Wonwoo, I am a man of elegance and standards you hear me?”

Wonwoo nods his head as Jeonghan is now leaning over the fucking table.

“But I'm also a thirsty bitch. My Ribena and vodka did not taste like the wines of France but was an oral metaphor for the place we stand in”

Inches away from his ear now,

“It’s trash”

Um. Um. Okay then mate. Steady on. Ain't that fucking deep tf?

Jeonghan leans back grinning ear to ear and stumbles away to the dance floor screaming a little. And Wonwoo? Well… he’s not okay and just swigs the rest of his fucking Ribena.

Like I said. Jeonghan was screaming, loud. The crowd splits for him as he tries to hit the quan while walking which was a mess itself. One of his arms clings lazily onto Joshua and he kissed his cheek.

“THIS IS MY BITCHHH EVERYONE”

His voice muffling the music out.

“I DON’T WANT NO CUNTS, MY MAN, IM LOOKING AT YOU TRACY”

Jeonghan slurs, pointing to said person.

“JEONGHAN STOP SLUT SHAMING OUR CLASSMATE”

Joshua screams in horror, anger and shock.

“YOU CAN’T STOP ME IMMA BAD BITCH”

Was the last thing he screamed before he kisses Joshua. It was messy and wet in literally all the wrong ways, a “ughhh” is heard throughout the room and Joshua is still stunned in place as his boyfriend washing machines his mouth. Just while this happens, Come on Eileen fucking plays and the death sentence for all people over 18 has arrived. Nobody notices teachers and staff leave but they do, fast. By the dozens, students run their way to the dance floor as the beginning number plays. Jun walks or more like plods his way in along to the beat. Minghao joins him then on the dance walk,

“I’m surprised you even know this song!”

“Of COURSE Minghao, I love the beetle's mate”

Jun says while patting his back, plodding slightly ahead as Minghao sighs. Somehow along the way Seungcheol has joined the plod and Jihoon is on his back half asleep. They’re all plodding to the centre until the chorus kicks in and it's instantly a madhouse. The floor shakes and the words are shouted from sweaty teenagers. A guy is even shirtless and dabbing furiously, oh wait no that's just Soonyoung. Mingyu starts to strip but Wonwoo clings onto his body, the puppy eyes wouldn’t work this time. Jihoon opens his eyes mid chaos as his body is being shaken, looking down he see’s Seungcheol catching his eyes and smiling softly. Fuck, he’s too gay for this shit.

“JIHHOOON!!”

“WHAT?”

Seungcheol says something to him but its lost amongst the sound.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

“JUST RUN UP TO ME OKAY?!!?”

Seungcheol shouts while putting him down, he feels a bit put in place and awkward but fuck it, what does he have to lose. Gaining momentum, Jihoon runs with all his legs will allow towards the other, naive to what was happening. But just then he’s flying, his body light and floating above the crowd. Really he was flying as Seungcheol perfectly replicated dirty dancing. Now, THIS was gay. 

And will forever remain the gayest moment of Jihoon’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain.
> 
> I started writing this the month I had my prom and then in August, I hated my writing but also wrote another fic which, you can guess, sucks ass big time. In September I started A - Levels which made time non-existent omg just do three subjects pals bc with 4 you'll have literally no time. Anyway, I probably won't do the NCS chapter and just move onto A-levels mate bc it'll just make my life easier. Thank you for reading!


End file.
